


Give Your Mother A Kiss

by BeObscene



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: F/F, Lesbian Sex, Mother-Daughter Relationship, Parent/Child Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-27
Updated: 2018-06-27
Packaged: 2019-05-29 08:54:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15069647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeObscene/pseuds/BeObscene
Summary: Karen Wheeler gets exposed to a chemical that makes her lust after poor innocent Nancy.Meanwhile, Nancy investigates the disappearance of her best friend while trying to make sense of her mother's strange behaviour.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Karen witnesses something she shouldn't and all of the sudden Nancy is really doing it for her.

It was past 2am but Karen Wheeler wasn't sure if she could sleep. Her husband Ted was up with her in the kitchen until about midnight. 

"I'll be ready for you this time," he said dryly. 

She was sipping from the same glass since he went to bed. Often she would use this time by herself to think about how she got here. She had finished all of her wine but she needed something else. It had been years since she'd smoked; getting married and having three kids kept her from doing a lot of the things she liked to do. 

She stole one of Ted's cigarettes, she knew he had been hiding them, doing them behind her back. She took it outside on the back porch. She lit it up with the old lighter and stood there on this cold night wearing nothing but her house coat.

"I've got to get out of this fucking town," she mumbled to herself. Of course this wasn't an option. What? Just leave her entire family one day? She wasn't having an affair. She was stuck with little money and a boring life.

Cracking. Rustling in some bushes. A deer? A bear? It must've been huge, it was shaking tall branches on the huge pine tree over looking their house. She wasn't sure what to do, she couldn't see it so maybe it couldn't see her. But then these two figures in hazmat suits showed up and started wrangling whatever stomped in her yard. Karen saw glimpses of the beast squirm around. She was in shock, she'd never seen anything like it. Some greyish 15 foot tall, scaly thing with jaws like slender knives.

"Get it! Get it!" One man in a hazmat suit ordered to the other using a large pole with a choker at the end of it like you'd see a dog catcher use. The one yelling got out a gun and put it to the neck of the creature. He pulled the trigger but it only released a small capsule, subduing the beast.

"There!" The other man shouted, pointing at Karen.

Karen hesitated, shaking her head and dropping her lit smoke.

"What do we do?"

The man with the gun pulled out a similar looking device and aimed it at Karen. "Don't worry, Ma'am, stay still!" He fired. It was a long dart and it went directly into Karen's neck. She tried running back inside but before she could open the door she was struck in the back. Everything slowed down. Everything. Her vision was blurred. She could see her hands slowly move in front of her face causing ripples and lines. She pulled the darts out. Funny they didn't hurt, they made her feel great. On top of the world.

She could hear one man say to the other, "What did you give her?"

"A distraction. Only for emergencies. I saw somebody else in there, nothing to worry about. Come on, let's get out of here!"

Karen made her way inside and moved even slower in case she fell; her hands were out like she was walking a tight rope. In the kitchen, her daughter Nancy was pouring some orange juice into a glass. "Nancy?" She asked, squinting her eyes. Nancy was a petite girl, pale, a cute high schooler with the biggest blue eyes you'd ever seen.

"Mom?" Nancy was genuinely surprised to see her up, she thought she was alone down here. For whatever reason, Karen couldn't stop looking at Nancy, wearing that long pink shirt to cover herself. Karen found herself swoon, her breath taken away. "Mom what's going on?" She arrived downstairs long after the commotion outside had died down.

She moved in on her, blocking the innocent girl from leaving. Karen opened her robe slightly and pushed up her breasts in that skimpy purple bra she had on. "Oh, look at my little Nancy...she's grown up so fast," she placed a hand gently on her cheek.

Nancy frowned, "Are you drunk?"

Karen lifted her chin and laughed, "Oh, you...why is it I never noticed how incredible you were before?" Nancy was confused, she'd never seen her behave this way before.

"Do you want me to get Dad?" Nancy asked, lifting an eyebrow; this wasn't so much a question if she wanted any help but more a threat so she could just get out of her face.

Karen started rubbing her chest onto Nancy, acting weirder by the second, "No. You don't want to ruin our fun."

Nancy sighed, "Come on, I'll help you to bed."

"Now we're talking, sweet cheeks," Karen smiled.

Nancy was getting disturbed, "What did you call me?"

"What, Sweet Cheeks?" Karen moved both hands down Nancy's back and took two handfuls and squeezed.

Nancy tried pushing her back but she wasn't strong enough, "Mom! Come on!"

"Sh! You'll wake everyone," Karen whispered.

Nancy tried getting away, she even tried to climb onto the kitchen table but she found herself clawing at it while her mother held her by the waist. "Ugh! Mom! Why are you acting so weird?"

Karen just laughed and said, "Come on, get over here and give your mother a kiss!" She closed her eyes and puckered up. Nancy stopped fighting and for a brief second, Karen let go, the young girl took that as her chance and got away from her quickly. She ran up the stairs, her mother tried to lift her shirt up but no luck as she ran up the stairs. Karen tried lifting her shirt fir a quick look but no luck. "Oh, that girl," Karen snickered.

Not long after, Nancy's bedroom door opened a crack. Karen looked inside. That daughter of hers was fast asleep in bed. It was fine now but Karen still couldn't stop looking at this young beautiful woman. Nancy was above the covers, lightly snoring. Her mother was standing outside the door, breathing heavy. She was masturbating, an act she had never done before. She was stroking her clit under her coat, licking her lips. 

"If what I'm thinking is wrong then I don't want to be right," Karen said under her breath.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nancy finds out her friend is missing. Karen has a few tricks up her sleeve to win over Nancy.

Nancy woke up that morning without much memory of what happened the night before. She vaguely remembered getting up but was almost certain it was a dream. She never sleepwalked before; for some reason the whole gave her goosebumps. She beat her alarm by a half hour, she had this immediate urge to get up and leave before everyone else. It was like this voice in her head telling her, "YOU HAVE GOT TO GET OUT OF HERE!"  
She hurried to the bathroom and got ready. She was quiet as could be. She crept down the stairs and checked the kitchen. There was her mother passed out, face down on the table. She had been down here all night. But then like flashes on an old projector, Nancy remembered what her mother did. Disgusted, she ran out of the house. Her mother liked to drink, a lot of the woman on their block liked to do that but Nancy was more than sure they didn't do anything like what Karen did the previous night with her with their daughters.

Nancy didn't know where else to go. She only really had one friend. Barb. Maybe she could stay at her house before she went to school. Before leaving the house, Nancy noticed something odd about the backyard, she went to investigate. There was a tree down, weird that she never heard that last night. But then she took notice of an imprint made in the ground. Some animal but this was bigger than a wolf or a bear, this made the beast that made it a giant. Nancy wasn't really sure what to make of that, she would just have to deal with it later.  
Nancy arrived at Barb's house and was greeted by her mom, a nice older woman and probably always sober. "Hello, Nancy!"

"Hi, Mrs. Holland. Is Barb up?"

"Barb? You mean she's not with you?"

Nancy knew not to make her worry. "Oh, I thought she was coming back here before school...my mistake..." She left quickly, feeling guilty. Where would Barb be? She wasn't really like Nancy,the exact opposite almost. She wasn't off trying to be popular or trying to get with some guy. She really respected her parents because...well they actually listened to her and probably didn't grope her.  
She decided to check at school, maybe she did go early. She was in clubs but nothing had morning meetings. She was in photography and science but neither head member had seen her, but she did mention something about night photography.  
She was getting worried, she tried going to every place she would hangout after school which would really only be the park or local stuff like the library.

Nancy looked all over town. The park was her last stop. She saw some people there but no sign of Barb. But she did see a familiar sight. Those footprints. More than one and resting broken in the center of one of the prints was an old camera. Nancy covered her mouth in shock. She saw that the prints led into the woods. No way she was heading in there.  
She ran home as fast as she could, opening and slamming the door. She headed upstairs and crashed head first into her pillow. Barb couldn't be dead. She couldn't be...this was all some terrible joke. Maybe she was ok, she kept telling this to herself but she wasn't buying it. She felt sick to her stomach. She knew she wasn't the greatest friend. She could be selfish, she probably got that from her mother.  
"I'm not her," She thought.

Without even so much as a knock, Karen entered Nancy's room. Nancy turned over slightly to face her.

"Your dinner is getting cold," she said in a motherly voice.

"I'm sick."

Karen got close and touched her daughter's forehead, "My poor girl." It was getting harder to tell just how drunk her mother might be.

"Can you just leave?" Nancy turned away, irritated.

Karen sat down on the bed and stroked her daughter's hair, "I can but...do you really want me to?"

Nancy wasn't sure why she said that, she looked up and saw her undoing her blouse. Nancy sat up and protested, "Mom, what the..."

Karen placed a hand over her mouth, "Your father and brother will hear you. Now there is nothing that a little mother-daughter time can't solve."

Nancy watched her in panic as she showed off her impressive cleavage in that black lacey bra of hers. Nancy pushed away, "Mom!"

"Sweet cheeks! What is it?"

Nancy felt like she was slammed in the face by a two by four. "That was no dream."

"Nope," Karen smiled, "I really enjoyed it. Didn't you?"

"I don't have time for this," Nancy stressed, "Barb is missing and it might sound crazy but I think she was taken into the woods by...something..." 

She looked away, trying to process this.

"It sounds like you need some release," Karen opened up her blouse, very casually throwing it aside. Nancy closed her eyes and imagined she was 

anywhere else.

"Nancy, this will help. Remember when I breast fed you?"

Nancy nearly gagged, "Mom! My friend is missing! Do you even care?"

Karen touched her face, looking at her seriously, "I care about you..."

"Why are you doing this?"

"This is a mother's job."

"None of my friends' mothers are trying to have sex with them."

Karen raised an eyebrow, "We're going to have sex?"

Nancy stuck out her tongue, "Ughhh!"

"I think that would be very romantic. I never thought you'd even want to go all the way...I was really hoping."

Nancy shook her head, about to hurl, "No! I...I've got to go to the police!"

"You want to send your mother to jail?"

"No! Whatever is happening with you needs to slept off and maybe some therapy for the next several decades! I need to find Barb!"

"Hm, you think Barb was taken by something? Maybe it had something to do with that monster in our backyard last night."

Nancy's eyes almost popped out, "There really was something in our yard last night? You saw it?" Karen smirked and nodded. "What was it?"

"I could tell you...," she looked away from Nancy all giggily.

Nancy grabbed a hold of her hand. "Please, you have to tell me!"

"Hmmm..."

"What, you want to...show me those? Fine but I have to help her..." Nancy wasn't ready. She wanted to close her eyes but Karen flashed her before she could. This was insane. Nancy wanted to close her eyes but...she curiously peeked to see the well proportioned breasts and pink nipples. Her jaw dropped. Her eyes seemed to lose all ability to function. She splapped a hand over her eyes and shuddered.

"They are nice aren't they?"

"Ok! I've seen them now tell me about this thing!"

"You're far too stressed, dear. I promise I'll tell you but first you have to calm down." Nancy couldn't look her in the eye but she nodded in agreement. Karen massaged Nancy's shoulders, facing her with her breasts still out. Nancy had her eyes shut tight now, trying to think of a time that wasn't like this. "How does that feel?"

"...Good...," Nancy did find it was loosening her up a bit, she really did need a chance to breathe.

"Good. Now hold your hands out." Nancy wasn't sure, she paused, hesitated. "Be a good girl."

Nancy slowly raised her hands out, Karen told her to keep her palms flat. She felt both hands being filled with something, she just wasn't sure what for several seconds. When she squeezed she felt something soft and silky smooth. Without opening her eyes, Nancy said, disturbed, "M-Mom?"

"It's ok, Nancy...," Karen cooed, "Now give them a nice feel. They feel nice. Don't they?"

Nancy frowned, more lines on her forehead. "...Yes...," she surprised even herself.

"Good. They're nice to play with. Nice and soft. Now I want you to open your mouth."

"Mom?"

"Yes, my Nancy?"

"I-I don't think we should be doing this..."

Karen chuckled, "I know you're nervous but this is absolutely ok."

Nancy gulped, "Is it though?"

"Yes...you are going to feel a lot better," she hissed.

Nancy, with her eyes still closed, opened up her mouth and not too long felt one of the large, soft mounds that were in her hands now around her lips. Instinctively, Nancy began to suck. She had now idea what Karen was doing but she could hear her moans. Nancy found she wasn't feeling so weird about this now that she was nursing. She felt good. Weird but good. Karen pushed another soft boulder into her face. Nancy could feel the hard nipples of her mother and ran her tongue across them. With no warning, they were taken away from her. Nancy opened her eyes, mouth slightly opened.

"Huh?"

Karen buttoned up, "That's enough, Nancy. You don't want to spoil your dinner."

"Wh-what about, Barb?"

"What? Oh, right. There was this giant lizard monster, kind of like one of those things your brother watches. Two men were trying to take it down. Must've gotten loose. I bet they were working at that lab up in the mountains."

"R-really?"

Karen smiled. She stood up, walking to the door, swaying her hips in hopes that Nancy was watching. "Now go wash up."

"Mom?" Nancy said innocently.

Karen turned, sneering, "Yes, Nancy?"

"You won't tell anyone about what we did...right?"

"Of course not...this will be our little secret." She blew Nancy a kiss. Nancy was left feeling, shame, guilt, and disgust and maybe something else deep deep down.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter will be very explicit.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things get steamy when Karen takes Nancy to a cabin in the woods.

Nancy wasn't sure what to think of this news, it was a lot to take in. She didn't sleep much that night. All she could do was think back to all of the times she ignored Barb or acted selfish, Nancy did act stuck up at times. She tried so hard to impress Steve Harrington and get invited to his house with his friends but found out that he was already seeing someone and clearly wasn't very into her. She was mocked and ridiculed for that.

She was feeling tremendous guilt. Maybe she had been a terrible friend. She tried so hard to break away from her shell that she pushed someone close to her away. She didn't believe in monsters. She couldn't unless she saw this thing for herself.

"Good morning!" Karen burst inside Nancy's room causing her to jump up. She threw aside the curtains letting the blinding and burning light inside. Nancy could not bare this, she hid back under her covers. "Today is just such a wonderful day to spend with your mother isn't it?" Nancy murmured angrily. "I took the liberty of calling your school saying you just can't make it in maybe for next week too."

This got Nancy's attention, "Um, what?"

"Oh, Nancy don't fuss," she pulled the blankets off her, "This is what we both need!"

Nancy got out of bed and confronted her mother, "You can't just take me out of school!"

"You want to find Barb don't you?" Karen said firmly, hands at her hips.

Nancy stopped, unsure of what side of her mother she was talking to, "You mean it?"

Karen took Nancy into her arms, hugging her intensely, "I rented us a cabin by the lake. Everything is going to be fine, baby!"

Nancy couldn't help but smile but she remembered all too well last night about trusting her mother. She excused herself and went into the washroom. She splashed her face with cold water. She panted as she looked herself over in the mirror.

"You sucked on your mom's boobs alright? Big deal! You'll just forget it ever happened and worry about finding Barb. You're not a shitty person! You're not garbage!...maybe lots of the girls in town do that with their moms but that's not important right now!"

Nancy showered and got dressed. Karen lied on her side on Nancy's bed, awaiting her arrival; cocktail in hand. Nancy had her jacket and camera that she was going to use if she ever joined photography club like she promised Barb.

"My, my, look at that. My little Nancy Drew."

Nancy frowned at her choice of drink so early in the day. She hesitated as Karen helped pack.

"Does Dad even know what's going on?"

Karen laughed and said, "He wouldn't remember if I told him. Don't worry he won't even know we're gone."

"What about Mike and Holly?"

"Don't worry, I've got someone to watch them."

"Why are you...being helpful?"

Karen shook her head and smiled, "I want to help. You're my girl." She patted the top of her head. Nancy sighed and they drove off in Karen's car.

Not even ten minutes out, Karen grabbed Nancy's thigh while she was looking out her window. Nancy noticed the strange rubbing right away and pushed her hand off, "Mom!" Karen only laughed, "What the hell?"

"My hand must have slipped!"

The rest of the car ride, Nancy pushed herself closer to the door and looked away from her weirdo parent. The lake house Karen rented impressed Nancy right away. "Whoa!" The lake had a little dock and crystal clear water with acres of forest; it was like looking at another country even though it was just 10 miles out of town.

"It's beautiful isn't it?" Karen enjoyed seeing the delighted look on her daughter's face, "The perfect place to have sex with your mother, right?"

Nancy was absolutely appalled at what she heard, "WHAT?"

"I said: It's the perfect place, right?" Karen giggled.

Nancy wanted to believe she misheard her so she did. Inside it looked like a honeymoon suite or certainly something for couples only. The whole place had a rustic look, kind of like Little House on the Prairie. There was only one bed. It couldn't be to save money because this house out in the woods must've been more expensive than their home in the suburbs.

Nancy opened up her bag while Karen opened up hers next to her on the bed and looked through what mainly looked like underwear. "How much did you pay for this?"

"You're not planning on telling your father are you?" Karen raised an eyebrow; now this was more like her mother.

Of course she didn't have to worry because Nancy had mixed feelings about her father. "No," she smirked. She looked surprises when looking in her bag, she didn't recognize a thing. She held up a black string bikini. "Uh..."

Karen chuckled, "Do you love it?"

Nancy sifted through the bag, "Where are my clothes?"

"Oh I thought I'd get you some new ones and..."

"Did you throw them away?" Nancy got angry but Karen thought this was adorable.

"Dear, it's time for a change. You're cute and sexy and I think you need to show off this amazing body of yours," her voice trailed off a she sized up her daughter. Nancy was getting weirded out enough for one day.

"I'm going to go look for her!" She pushed past her and marched to the door.

"Do be careful, honey," Karen said pitifully.

Nancy turned away and ran up a path with her camera. Karen watched her move, twirling her hair; she got a slight tingle just thinking about how heroic her daughter was.

She lied down in her own bikini out on the tiny dock. She sunbathed for quite a while. She found herself fantasizing about Nancy out there on her own, her little girl all grown up. Her hand under the front of her bottoms. Caressing her bush. She was getting wet at she went deeper with her slender fingers, moving into her moist slit. She shuddered and let out a groan. Pushing on her clit she was spasming on the the old dock boards, flailing her body.

"What are you doing?"

Karen sat up and saw a confuses looking Nancy standing a few feet behind her. She tried to play it cool. "Back so soon?"

Nancy sighed, "It's hot...I'm such a failure..."

"Hey...," Karen got up and placed her hands on the poor, distraught girl's face. "Go slip into something a bit more comfortable. You'll feel better." Nancy nodded sadly and went back to the cabin. When she came out she found Karen face down on the dock with her bra removed. "Nancy, darling could you put some of that lotion on my back?"

Nancy saw the lotion next to her. "Pleeeaaassseee?"

Nancy rolled her eyes and squirted some of the lotion in her hands. Nancy felt so exposed in the little black bikini. She wasn't the most developed girl in town but it showed off the small pale curves she had. She rubbed the lotion into her mother's back, kneading it as she looked over her thick body. Nancy wasn't sure why she was looking for so long, maybe she was jealous? Maybe she'll look as good some day.

"See anything you like, sweet cheeks?"

Nancy looked away in disgust, "No!"

"How you liking your new clothes?"

"Yeah, great...but there's no ass in any of them!" It was true, all them looked like they were hand cut by Karen herself.

"I think that will be a new style. Why not show off your best assets?" Karen chuckled.

"You know, you would always tell me showing off my own arms without covering my shoulders was obscene! So what the hell is this?" Karen said looking down at her backside.

"A mother's dream," Karen sighed.

Nancy backed away, "Oh and all the pervy talk! What's up with this? You want to get it on with your own daughter or something? You want to make our with me or something?" Of course, Nancy only thought this was Karen's idea of a sick joke, no way would she want to take things that far. "You like what you see!?" Nancy posed for her, letting her hair down. Karen was loving this, she sat up with her bare breasts out.

"Is this what you want, Mom? Your little girl?"

"Uh-huh," she grinned stupidly.

"So you want a kiss?" She puckered her lips and got close to her.

Karen took her in her arms, "I sure do, sweet cheeks!"

Nancy continued to tease and play along, she knew there was no way that she was serious about this, it was all some joke, a disgusting joke by her drunk of a mother.

"Kiss me then!" She moved forward, lips together, eyes closed. Karen kissed her on the lips for exactly five seconds. Nancy opened her eyes, she couldn't blink she was so shocked. "MOM?" She kissed her again. "MOM?" and again. "Mom?" Nancy was a little more worried this time, disturbed. And then a kiss that lasted ten whole seconds. "...M-mom?" She was quiet. She saw fireworks.

"Yes, Nancy?" Karen stroked her hair. She kissed her again.

"This is wrong...why are you doing this?" Nancy said with her eyes closed.

Karen faced her and smiled, "Because you're my little Nancy."

Nancy relented and let her kiss her...with her TONGUE. This was wrong but Nancy didn't want to stop her. This crossed so many lines but how could she refuse this? Nancy embraced her. Karen lifted her off her feet, she was a stronger woman than she looked. But after a minute, Nancy wanted back down. She was out of breath, weirded out and disgusted.

"Why did I do that?" She bent over, ready to throw up over the dock.

"Because I love you," her mother spoke in a husky voice.

Nancy, still bent over looked back at her seriously for a moment, "You...you really mean that?"

Karen licked her lips, "Fuck you look good, baby girl. I'd love it if you'd spread your cheeks!"

Nancy was liking the way she looked at her her, no one had ever looked at her like that. She did what she said, squeezed and spread her ass for her for quite the view, "Like that?"

"Oh, sweet cheeks!" Karen fanned herself, "Get over here and I'll show you how much I love you!" Nancy stood up straight and walked over slowly, swaying her hips, "That's it! That's my girl!"

Nancy smiled and sat down with her. Karen got Nancy to lie down on her back. Karen kissed her stomach. She giggled. Karen looked at her as she pulled her bottoms down with her teeth. Nancy was nervous, her stomach tight. "I-I don't think I can do this!" She fretted.

"Don't worry...you don't have to do a thing..." Karen went down on Nancy's small bush. Nancy saw more than just fireworks and it felt like she was flying high above the clouds. Her mother was giving her oral sex and she had never even lost her virginity yet. She was feeling wet already, her legs wrapped around the milf. Karen buried her face into her. Nancy moaned, watching as her mother ate her out.

A car door. Karen panicked. No way were they cutting mother/daughter time short. She pulled Nancy off of the dock with her and continued to perform under water. Nancy called out weakly as she was on the verge of cumming.

"How's the water?"

Nancy looked up to see who was calling. Some middle aged man with his family of five. She waved over hesitantly as she put on a smile, "Great!"

"We just checked into the cabin next door!"

"...Oh!..that's great!"

"Who are you here with?" He acted oblivious to how stressed she looked. It was only at this time Nancy got a better look at the rest of the family which included a boy and girl about her age.

"My m-m-mother!"

"Oh, ok! We're going to be barbecuing later if you two like to join us."

"That would be...," Nancy closed her eyes, straining, "Great!"

"Ok, great! See you then!" He waved. She waved. When they were finally gone she came, letting out a Scream that quieted down rather quickly.

Karen emerged, "Did I hear BBQ?" Nancy nodded, panting heavily. "Well then we better be getting cleaned up, sweet cheeks!" She patted her on the face, slapping her cheek a little. Karen climbed back onto the dock leaving Nancy to recover.


	4. Chapter 4

So there they were back inside their cabin, Karen had so many options of things to wear while Nancy could only get out of her wet swimwear and into some dry ones.  
Nancy couldn't believe this, at least her mother was wearing jean shorts, ones that covered her ass.

"I can't believe we met such a nice family and they graciously invited us."

"We almost got caught....," Nancy was still on edge. Karen's smile wasn't very comforting. 

Karen was busy picking out a top, "But we didn't. You know why?"

Nancy raised an eyebrow and said, "Because you're really good at holding your breath under water?"

"No," Karen placed her hands in Nancy's, "Because we're a team." She went to kiss her daughter again, Nancy cranes her head back. "What's wrong now?"

"Mom," Nancy said shaky, "We can't do this! It's too fucked up!"

"Nancy...it's so great when you swear. It makes me wet as hell."

"You...," Nancy couldn't think of many things to say. What else could she?

"Bitch?"

"Whore," Nancy frowned, looking up at her, "What would Dad say?"

"I don't give a shit what that asshole thinks! I'm divorcing him!"

Nancy was taken aback by this, "What?"

"Yes! Now get dressed and let's go!"

"I already am!" Nancy folded her arms and pouted.

"That's my girl!" Karen gave her bottom a slap.

"Ah!" Nancy yelped.

Things over with the family were awkward. The Byer's family had two sons, one 12 and the other was about Nancy's age. The mother, Joyce wasn't sure what to think of the mother and daughter duo. Karen looked disturbed while Nancy looked absolutely terrified.

"So glad you could join us," Joyce said, shaking Karen's hand.

Karen stretched a smile, "Wouldn't miss it," she glanced over at Nancy, seeing that she was smiling over at the oldest boy. "Sorry about my daughter. I'm not really sure what teenagers are thinking about these days."

Nancy's mouth was agape. Karen embarrassed her in front of everyone, pointing out the bikini she forced her to wear. 

Things didn't much settle down during dinner. Nancy locked eyes again with the oldest boy when out of nowhere she felt a hand touch her groin. She looked over at Karen but she was having a conversation with Joyce and her husband. She looked under the table and saw her mother's hand stroking her. Her nonchalantness repulsed Nancy. She wanted to leave but then Joyce had to ask her about school. Nancy tried to speak but Karen's finger was in her pussy.

"Answer the nice lady's question, Nancy," Karen said while maintaining perfect eye contact.

Nancy was loving this feeling but it was distracting her from talking. "It's...ok...I'm liking...science...," Nancy squirmed. No one seemed to act oddly to the faces she made, she likely looked like she had something wrong with her mentally but she continued.

"Sorry to hear about your father."

Nancy started to sweat, "My...f-father?" She said, grinding her teeth.

"I lost my father two years ago. I know it's tough."

Nancy's face strained, she wasn't sure how much longer she could bare. She held onto the table and braced herself as she was ready to cum.

"Yes...yes..."

To everyone else it looked like she was weeping. Finally Karen took her finger away. She consoled her shaken daughter by rubbing her tears but not before placing the finger that was inside of her under her nose.

"There, there, dear."

By dinner's end, Nancy slipped away to talk to the older boy. Karen was distracted for now by this couple she had no real interest in.

"Sorry, my parents are weird. I'm Johnathan"

"Nancy," she panted, "Don't worry. I bet you a million dollars my mom is weirder."

They both laughed, for completely different reasons. They walked by a steady stream, a place Nancy kept note of when she would look for Barb latter.

"Are you going to be here long?"

"Um, yeah looking like it. I'm not really here on any kind of vacation. I'm looking for my best friend. She went missing."

"Really? Need any help," he smiled a little.

She smiled back, "Yeah...I'd love the extra help...want to look around tonight when everyone's to bed? It's the only time I can get away from my mom."

"Yeah. Meet back here?"

"Yeah...," she clumsily tripped as she backed away from him.

Back at the cabin, Karen was waiting and she was pissed. Nancy entered, not seeing her mother at first when she walked in. 

"Have a nice time with your boyfriend?" She was sipping on her third glass of wine.

"He wants to help me," Nancy said, giving her a dirty look.

"Did you suck his cock?"

Nancy walked away from her, "No!" She exclaimed, disgusted by her accusation.

"You're still my girl?" Nancy had her back to her, she strained every muscle, her mouth and eyes shut as she felt she was going to explode. Karen patted her lap, "Come over here."

Nancy turned around, "No. You're disgusting!"

"You said you liked how I made you feel," she frowned.

"...I did...but..."

"You love the way I look at you don't you?" Nancy thought and nodded helplessly. "That boy won't treat you right. But I can."

"Look. We had some fun...but...we can't do this anymore. I want to date a boy...not you."

Karen chuckled, "We'll see about that."

"Aren't you tired?"

"Why? You sneaking off with him?"

Nancy's eyebrows narrowed, "We're going to go look for Barb."

"Sorry, I'm not up with the slang you kids are throwing out."

"My friend you idiot!"

"Well what if he wants a kiss? Do you think you're ready? What if it leads to something more?"

Nancy knew she was in trouble but she couldn't show weakness in front of her, "I'll figure it out."

"I know you will..but what about those first time jitters?"

Nancy was dumbfounded, "Huh?...No! I'm not falling for that!"

"Ok then. Go on and fun." Karen continued drinking her wine.

Nancy was confused about what her angle was. She gave her the cold shoulder and slammed the door. Within seconds she was back inside.

"Fine but make it quick!"

Nancy sat in Karen's lap facing her. Karen massaged her shoulders. She stuck out her tongue. Hard and pointing at Nancy. Nancy just stared. 

"Use your mouth."

"Oh, right." Nancy sucked on the long hard tongue like she was giving it fellatio. Nancy was disturbed but this was feeling great. Her to guess hitting against Karen's and on top of that, Karen was squeezing her ass. Nancy cried and moaned into Karen's mouth.

Karen lifted her up and lied her on the floor. Karen buried her face into Nancy's ass. Nancy cried out in pleasure, her eyes rolling to the back of her head.

Outside, Johnathan was spying like a creep on them. He couldn't believe what he was seeing. 

Karen kissed Nancy's ass cheeks over and over again "Sweet cheeks!"

"Mom!" Nancy cried out.

"Let's get you out of these old things!" She forced the bikini off Nancy despite her protests, "You're going to taste me!"

"No way!"

"It's going to be good, baby! Promise! You'll make mommy feel good just like mommy made you feel good." 

Nancy held her hands out realising she was holding Karen's chest. She saw that glint in her mother's eye. She loved her daughter's body and Nancy loved the attention. Nancy ripped open the blouse, happily feeling up those big melons with glee. Once Karen had her shorts and panties off, Nancy got an excellent look at her hairy bush.

Nancy was mortified. "I-I can't."

"Yes you can," Karen smiled, pushing the teenage girl's face in. Karen grabbed onto her breasts, squeezing them as Nancy tongued her clit. "Sit on my face, Nancy!" She demanded. Nancy climbed up and did as she said, her slit in her mom's face. She lied down on top of her. Nancy had no clue what 69 even was. 

Johnathan watched them go at it, screaming and moaning as they were ready to get each other off. All he could think was this was the closest family on earth. When they both came they both licked up the other's juices off their faces. This sick display was getting Johnathan hard.

Nancy was in a daze as Karen helped her up, "That was beautiful."

"Mom?"

"Yes, Nancy?"

"I think I'd like to stay here with you tonight."

"Good call." Karen pulled her in for a tight embrace, kissing her deeply.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The conclusion. Will Barb be found? Is the monster still out there? Will Nancy and Karen live happily ever after?

It was awkward the next day.  Nancy just did the unthinkable.  If anyone was to ever find out they could both go to jail or with her luck an institution.

"So you had sex with your mother...," Nancy said to herself, looking in the mirror.  Leaning over the sink, her knees weak, the palms of her hands sweaty.  "...Big deal...I bet lots of girls...well they could...fuck..."  Who was she kidding?  She was a freak.

She entered the kitchen with a frown but that quickly changed when she was greeted by Karen in a bathrobe.  Karen opened it up at the kitchen table making Nancy develop the weirdest smile.

"How did you sleep, baby?"

Nancy forgot how to close her jaw; why was Karen so irresistible all of a sudden?

"I-uh...I gotta go look for Barb."

"She can wait.  First...come and eat."  She acted seductive.  She opened and closed her thighs, Nancy couldn't look away.  She got down on her knees obediently and went down on her again.  Karen stroked the top if her head.  "You're getting really good at that, sweet cheeks!" After a good ten minutes, Karen came.  There was a knock at the door. "Oh, shit!"  She covered up and sent Nancy to the door.

Nancy was shocked to see Johnathan.  He looked a little serious.  "Oh...hey...um...sorry about last night I...I wasn't really feeling too well..."

"You mean you were too busy fucking your mom last night."

Nancy was even more shocked.  "Wait...what?  How?"

"She's all over your face!"

Nancy wiped her mother's juices off her face.

Karen got in the young man's face, "You were spying on us, creep?"

"...this...this isn't what it looks like..."

"Oh? Then what do you call it?"

"Mother/daughter bonding," Karen smirked.

"I'd say," Johnathan nearly laughed.  "I want in."

"No way!" Karen frowned, "Her pussy is mine!"

Nancy was caught in the middle of what had to have been the absolute worst thing to ever happen to her.

"You won't tell anyone about this right, Johnathan?" Nancy begged.

"I'm not sure," he said uncertain.

"You want anal?"

"That sounds alright."

"What?' Nancy looked at both of them mortified, "I'm don't!"

Karen took a hold of her scared daughter and spoke to her gently.  "Taking it up in the ass is pretty good. You might like it.  I don't like the idea if sharing you with anyone but this will work I promise and then it'll just be me and you, sweet cheeks."  Johnathan laughed at the nickname. 

It was time to get busy.  Johnathan dropped his pants with his already erect member.  Nancy was instructed by Karen to lube it up with her own spit.

"More, Nancy!  Yes!  That's it!"

Karen ended up assisting her, spitting on Johnathan 's shaft.  Nancy got up on the table on all fours while Johnathan prepared to stick it where the sun didn't shine. 

Karen sat there watching them from the far chair.  She couldn't get over Nancy's nervous face, it was making her wet.

Then came Johnathan thrusting into Nancy both grunting.  Nancy strained but she seemed to enjoy it and enjoyed Karen watching them.  Karen had one leg up on the table while she stroked her clit.  She moved closer to Nancy so she could lick her bush.  Once Johnathan saw them both share a kiss he pulled out of Nancy and jizzed all on her back and Karen's tits.

"Get the fuck out of here!" Karen yelled at Johnathan.

Johnathan pulled up his pants and looked over the damage he caused.  He saw the tired Nancy looking at him, maybe slightly embarrassed.

"Nancy, come meet me..."

"Now!" Karen yelled. 

Johnathan walked out, slamming the door behind him.  

Karen wiped the splooge off Nancy's back.  Nancy was going to wipe Karen's breasts with a rag but was stopped.

"Use your tongue. "

"Ew!  No!"

"Come on,,it'll be fun," she smiled warmly. 

Nancy licked some up with her tongue, unfamiliar  with the taste.

"I better go talk to him."

"Nancy wait!" Karen pulled on her arm but Nancy was a fast one.

She ran after Johnathan in her bare feet.  She found him by a bench.

"Are you ok?" She asked.

He turned to her, "Are you?"

She smiled and looked back at her behind, "A little sore but I'll manage."

"You have to end what you and your mom are doing."

"Johnathan..."

"It's not healthy, Nancy."

"You don't know her like I do...but I'll break it off...ok?"

"Come with my family. We're just going to Kentville. I'll be going to university in New York. Come with me."

Nancy bit her lip hesitantly.  She really didn't know Johnathan that well other than their uncomfortable one on one time just now.

"I..."

"I found these last night." He dug a pair of glasses, bifocals, Nancy recognized them right away.

"Where did you find them?"  He pointed to a path leading up to a long stretch of trees.

She hugged him, "Thank you!" She then ran back to the cabin.

"Wait!" He called after her. 

Nancy got Karen and the two walked up the path; Nancy was in such a hurry she forgot she now was only wearing flip flops. She fell on a branch.

"Ah!"

"Nancy you need to be careful!" Karen bent down and rubbed her knee.  She kissed the bruise and lifted Nancy up into her arms.

"We have to find her."

"I know...you're a determined girl.  I bet you can't wait to run off with your boy toy."

Nancy almost had to laugh, "I really don't know him."

"You liked it in the ass didn't you?"

"Not at first," she said, smiling a little.

"You probably have no room in your life for a whore like me."

Nancy frowned, "That's not true..."

"Hey, look," Karen pointed to a cave not too far from them.  Nancy got down and the two ran up to it, even though it could easily be a home to bears or a mountain lion.

With a tiny flashlight, Nancy pushed herself forward with Karen behind her.

She kept going until she saw lying face down on the ground a body with matted red hair, face down.  A broken hand reaching out for help.  Nancy turned to Karen and weeps openly in her arms.

"No!  It can't be! It fucking can't be!"

"Come on, let's get out if here," Karen said softly into her ear.

"I want to get out of here!  Far away!  From Hawkins and everyone!"

"With me?"

Nancy nodded sadly, she kissed Karen hard on the lips, opening her mouth wider and wider. 

They started walking back down the path to the cabin.

"Ah!"

"Mom?  Mom what is it?"

Karen looked down at the ground to see she had stepped on broken glass and a syringe, right through her sandal.

Nancy helped walk her back.  That's when they met Joyce and her husband on their own walk.

"Hi, neighbors!" 

"Are you ok?" Joyce asked. 

"Yes.  We just need to go back to our cabin now," Nancy insisted.

The husband and wife gave each other a look and a smile before looking back to them.  

"We know your dirty secret," Mr. Byer's said menacingly. 

"You might have our oldest fooled but not us," Joyce grinned.

"What do you people want?" Karen demanded, still in pain.

"We're swingers.  We've gotten kind of tired of all the boring couples we've come across. We never in our wildest dreams thought we'd fins a real mother and daughter couple.  You two are hot!"

It was Nancy's turn to be pissed now, "Step away!  No one's coming between us!  We don't want anything to do with you!"

Nancy escorted Karen the rest if the way.  Once in front of the door Karen caught her breath.

"Who do they think they are, right?"

Karen looked down at the ground. It was like she had just woken up from a ten year nap.  Why was Nancy half naked?  Nancy tried to kiss her on the lips but Karen moved her head away.

"Mom what's wrong?"

"What are you..." Karen confused by her daughter's advances.  Then like she was watching a movie it all became clear to her.  These feelings she had.  These terribly wrong feelings that made her feel so good.

"Nothing." Karen kissed Nancy, groping her tightly.  What a thrill. The thrill she'd been missing in her life. 

They weren't sure where they were heading.  Some place.  Any place where people didn't know them.  They drove away.  Nancy was feeling optimistic.  As weird and crazy as what she was doing  was she was glad it was with her.  Karen's hand caressed Nancy's thigh.  Both smiling until a roar like a lion came seemingly out of nowhere. Nancy looked back and saw the tall pine trees move, some snapping and collapsing.

Karen stroked her hair, turning her attention away.  It wasn't their problem anymore.  They drove for miles and miles unsure what would happen next but that was all part of their new journey. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Check out more of my stuff on Fanfiction.net!

**Author's Note:**

> I will continue this story soon!


End file.
